1. Field
The following description generally relates to a cloud service technology, and more particularly to a cloud service agent based on Service Level Agreement (SLA).
2. Description of the Related Art
Cloud computing provides users with services of virtualized IT resources through the Internet, in which users borrow as many IT resources (e.g., application services, software, storage, server, network, etc.) as they need, may be provided with extendability in real time under system load, and may pay only as much for IT resources as they use. That is, cloud computing is a model for providing Internet Protocol-based IT services to users through the Internet anytime and anywhere when they need the services, regardless of a physical location and configuration of a system that provides the cloud services. Cloud computing is based on a user-focused concept that provides services on demand, in which users may use at a desired time as many IT resources as they need, and pay for resources according to usage. In this manner, users are provided with IT services of applications, platforms, resources, and the like from providers through a network. In cloud computing, users do not use programs or data stored in a PC or in a device of various types of terminals, or a limited number of users may use programs or data stored in a large computer, but users may perform necessary tasks by using terminals that are connected to a network regardless of time and place.
In an existing IT environment, there have been methodologies to guarantee quality of service (QOS) through the Service Level Agreement (SLA) that reflects users' demands. The SLA, which ensures a specific level of services provided from service providers to service users, is also applied to cloud computing. The SLA is used as a key business component in fulfilling an agreement and contract of cloud services between cloud service users and cloud service provides. In general, the SLA, which is used when cloud service providers make a contract with cloud service users to provide cloud services to them, includes a technical element to evaluate observance of the contract when using services, as well as a business element as a general agreement.